


you taste like stardust

by YourFavLocalMeme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Gay, First Kisses, Found Family, Gay Luke Skywalker, Han is a protective dad, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Leia Organa Ships It, M/M, Marital Problems, Post RotJ, Rey SkySolo, Rey is han and luke's kid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Rey, a LOT of grief, about 10 years post rotj, bi han solo, c3po is confused, domestic skysolo, han "im not a softie" solo, han and luke want to protect her, han becomes a stay at home dad, han has so many petnames for luke, han loves luke's eyes, han misses his husband, hoth kiss scene, i love them, if homophobia triggers you please do not read, jedi master!luke, kylo ren doesn't exist, kylo ren probably beat rey up, leia is okay, luke and han are soft, luke and han as parents, luke is sad, luke puts himself into work, luke's eyes appreciation post, luke's eyes are their own character, luke's gucci belt, ocean eyes is a skysolo song, rey attends the jedi academy, rey is 6, rey is being bullied at school, rey loves her dads, slight tw for homophobia, so many references to skysolo scenes, soft skysolo, the First Order doesn't exist, the jedi council is homophobic, they're fighting, this isn't even about luke's eyes i just love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavLocalMeme/pseuds/YourFavLocalMeme
Summary: han solo misses his husband. luke hasn't been home in days, and he's out at a meeting with the jedi masters when their adopted daughter rey comes home hurt because some kids were being nerfherders again. han, while taking care of rey, remembers back when he was falling in love with luke skywalker, and thinks back to their first kiss on hoth. things have changed, but the way they feel about each other hasn't. it's been ten years since the fall of the empire and the formation of the new republic, yet the wounds are still fresh. can han and luke find their way back to each other? after all this time, can the pilot and the jedi stop their fighting for once and remember what it was like all those years ago to be in love?
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	you taste like stardust

“you gotta stop scaring me like this, kid.” han said, looking down at the smaller boy. he was shivering, and the marks on his face looked gruesome. the older boy would never admit it, but finding out luke was in trouble had sparked something in him he didn’t know he had, something protective and...soft. han solo was not a good person...but luke skywalker made him want to be one.

“‘m sorry,” luke mumbled. leia had just left the room to get something, and han and luke were finally alone, minus chewie, artoo, and threepio. chewie had given han a pointed look and artoo was beeping happily. threepio was being an overbearing mom and wouldn’t stop fussing. han rolled his eyes, grinning to himself. this was his family now.

“don’t apologize. you just scared me half to death.” han laughed, playing it off as a joke.

✵✵✵

“come on, sweetie. let’s get you cleaned up.” han lent his hand to his daughter, who had just spent a grueling day at jedi academy. he knew rey was struggling to fit in, what with all of the jedi’s old ways and their opinion on han and luke being together which they never hesitated to hide. if it was han’s decision, he never would have sent rey to the jedi academy. but luke thought it was important for rey to be trained in the force from a young age. han loved his husband so he had given in. sometimes han regretted sending her, sometimes he was glad she was meeting other people.  
han took rey in, calling c3po in to the room.  
“master han! what is it?” c3po had become a nursing droid and he claimed to hate it, but han and luke knew he loved rey as much as they did.  
“goldie, rey’s hurt. some kids at school were being nerfherders. do your thing, droid.”  
“i’ll go get bacta pads. let me test her midichlorian level.” threepio held rey still, testing the levels. “they’re normal, sir. her life force hasn’t been affected.”  
“let’s get you to bed, darling. we’ll talk about this when you’re ready.” so han scooped his daughter up. he thought about calling luke, but he didn’t want to worry him. they’d been fighting recently, more than usual. he was at a meeting with the rest of the jedi masters. kriff, han missed him.  
✵✵✵  
“han i-“  
“i know.” han ruffled the boy’s golden locks. “you don’t have to say it, kid.”  
“no... i want to. i love you. i know you and the princess are... i get it if you don’t wanna be friends anymore, but i do.”  
han laughed. “you think... me and the princess?”  
“but you...”  
“kid, i was trying to make you jealous! leia...she’s not the one i want to be with. yeah, i like leia and i did feel that way about her at first, but i’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time we met.” he smiled at the memory. the first thing he’d noticed was that luke’s eyes were the most beautiful blue. han had been to naboo once with chewie, half on leisure and half on a job. luke’s eyes reminded him of the glimmering water there. however, at the moment the water was turbulent with thoughts of war.  
“i love you.”  
“i know, kid.” han was becoming a softie. lando would not believe this one bit after the way he’d acted throughout his relationship.  
luke, who almost seemed to glow, grabbed han’s face, pressing his lips to his. the kiss was urgent and messy. luke skywalker tasted like stardust.  
han pulled away. “kid, we have time.”  
“i don’t want to lose you. i love you.”  
“run away with me, kid. i can’t live without you. we could go...i don’t know where. but i could find somewhere.” han felt urgent too. he ran his fingers over the boy’s scars. han pressed his lips to luke’s forehead, and he melted in han’s touch.  
“i wish i could, han. but i can’t. i have to fight this war. there’s good in vader, i know it.”  
“i don’t deserve you, you know that, kid?”  
luke kissed him in response. this time it was soft and gentle. he knew he should be ashamed, but he wasn’t. han loved him, and that meant everything.  
"you taste like stars."  
"like what?"  
"you taste like all the stars in the galaxy."  
  
✵✵✵ as han set rey down on the bed, a holocast came through from luke.  
“everything alright at home?” luke asked, concern marring his features. he spotted rey being laid down, the injuries on her face visible.  
“i...i’m sorry, kid. i didn’t want to tell you.” han’s smile dropped. “i love you.”  
“i know. i’m sorry. i’m coming home.”  
he knew they needed to talk about a lot. things had been different since the war had ended. they had vowed to love each other forever, but luke was hurting and han didn’t know how to help him. han had never been a man to talk about his emotions before, and he didn’t know how to talk to luke.  
when threepio came in, applying bacta to rey’s wounds, she awoke. threepio began nursing her wounds. chewie, artoo, and bb-8 all appeared. they all adored rey.  
“i’m sorry, daddy han,” rey said, her voice weak.  
“don’t apologize. daddy lu’s on his way home.”  
“i just...i didn’t want to tell you the kids were being mean again. they say things about you, both of you. i’m sorry daddy.”  
“darling, it’s not your fault. you just had me worried, okay? don’t let those kids get to you.”  
“i love you guys.” rey’s voice was soft. han checked her forehead. she was sweaty, feverish.  
“we love you too. i’m sorry we haven’t been there for you, rey. i wish you’d talk to us.”  
“daddy, is a man loving a man bad?” she looked up at him and han’s heart broke. he wished he had been able to love the princess, but luke prevailed as he always does.  
“oh darling. no... your daddy and i love each other so much. he used to worry me like this all the time. you get your recklessness from both of us, but i see him in you so strongly.”  
“you love him, don’t you?”  
“of course i do, princess. your daddy and i are going through a rough time, right now, but we’ll get through it.”  
luke’s voice ringed through the room.  
✵✵✵  
“so... you think a pilot like you and a guy like me could ever...” luke grinned up at him.  
“yes.” han kissed luke’s wounds.  
“luke, i-“  
“it’s okay. i know.”  
“i do, though.” he kissed him again.  
“my hero,” luke mumbled.  
“shavit, you’re gorgeous.” han ran a finger through luke’s curls.  
“stay with me, through everything.”  
“i’m here, kid. i’m not going anywhere.” luke cried into han’s chest, finally letting himself feel everything he had gone through.  
“shh, kid, it’s alright. i’m here now,” han held him to him, kissing his forehead.  
leia walked in at that moment, dropping her bacta pads. “kriff, finally! i’ve been waiting. men are nerfherders, i swear.”  
luke and han blushed, embarrassed. then han took luke’s hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing their hands to his lips.  
✵✵✵  
luke ran into han’s arms, tears falling out of his eyes.  
“shh, kid, it’s alright. i’ve got you now. i’m not going anywhere. it’s over.”  
“but it’s not, is it? it will never be over, han. what the war did to us, we’ll never recover from that. i ran because i was scared. what if that happens again?”  
“it won’t.”  
“i’m leaving the jedi, han. you’re more important to me.”  
“you don’t have to.”  
“yes i do. this family is more important than a stupid jedi order.”  
“i love you, luke.”  
“i know.” luke smiled, laughing through his tears.  
“what happened to us?” han asked, wondering where they’d gone wrong. he absentmindedly ran his fingers through luke’s hair.  
“the war.”  
“i missed you.” han said.  
“is she okay? what happened? did they hurt our daughter?”  
“i hate them, luke. i’ll.... i can’t do this. i hate the jedi order. i’m sorry, luke. i know you want to carry on anakin’s legacy, but.. i’m not gonna pretend i like the way they’ve treated us.” luke had told han the truth about anakin long ago and told rey the story of anakin and padmé’s love every night at her request. it was her favorite bedtime story, after the story of luke defeating the empire.  
“they won’t win, my love. i’m leaving the jedi order, but rey will continue to stay at the jedi academy. let them talk.”  
“master luke!” threepio was happy to see the jedi master, and chewie ran to him to give him a hug, roaring.  
“he says he missed you. and that...i’m an idiot for letting you leave.”  
“tell him i missed him too and he’s right.” luke walked over to see his daughter, concern marring his features. he had made a vow when he was married to love and protect han forever, and he had failed. he had failed his family. only one person was missing... leia.  
“daddy lu? i’m sorry,” rey whispered.  
“it’s okay, general skysolo.”  
“i hate them.”  
“don’t let them get to you. you know who fought for their love? anakin and padmé.”  
“no daddy, you fought for love. give yourself credit.”  
“we love you, so much. we recommend a lot of sleep and plenty of time with your family.” luke grinned at his daughter. he was home. the war was over. the emperor was dead.  
a few hours later, leia came over. han had invited her over for dinner. they ate around rey’s sickbed, sharing stories and laughter.  
han and luke told her about luke’s decision to leave the jedi order. she supported it, said she’d never liked the jedi masters too much.  
this was family. the war was over.  
“i’m here, kid. we’re not going anywhere,” han whispered to luke, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
chewie roared in joy. threepio started wiping away tears. bb-8 and artoo bleeped happily. luke’s heart was full. these were the people he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.  
“luke, are you crying?” leia asked him. “you ball of mush! han, i see you trying to wipe away those tears. you’ve all gone soft on us. i’m the only voice of reason in this family.”  
rey smiled at them. “what about me, auntie lee?”  
“of course you’re reasonable, rey.”  
“the war is over. we’re all here for you, lu.” leia said, grinning at him.  
and in that moment, the skywalker family was happy, after everything that had happened. the war was over.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i wrote this based on a really sweet skysolo fanart and just my love for rey skysolo headcanons!! tbh i do think the jedi council would be awful towards luke and han just for being in love but i know leia would support them! i do think the war would affect their relationship a lot but i think they'd get through it. also yes there are a lot of skysolo references in this! basically this is my take on the hoth kiss and then what happens after the war! feedback is appreciated! now i really wanna write a fic about han talking about luke's eyes to chewie and luke hears him but doesn't tell him and eventually he's like "so you like my eyes, huh?" anyways i love skysolo leave me your rey skysolo headcanons so i can cry about them! also hoth kiss scene is my favorite skysolo thing ever if you couldn't tell.


End file.
